Peter Ross (Earth-9602)
As Peter Ross: | Relatives = Thaddeus Ross (legal guardian, deceased) Peter Parker (genetic template, deceased) Mary-Jane Watson (fiancee) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = Project Cadmus, New York, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Blond (as Peter Ross) | UnusualFeatures = In his secret identity he alters his hair to blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Photographer, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Superboy and Spider-Man were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover. | PlaceOfBirth = laboratory, location unknown | Creators = Karl Kesel; Mike Wieringo | First = | Quotation = You gotta have me crossed with that wacky [[Trevor Castle (Earth-9602)|'Castle' guy]], Biz! Me--I'm too young to have a deathwish! See--someday people'll think of these as the adventures of Spider-Man when he was a boy! You hearse me now, and--and my merchandising'll go through the roof, actually! um, Okay--'bad' example! But you get the idea! | Speaker = Spider-Boy | QuoteSource = Comics:Spider-Boy Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = An attempt by Project Cadmus to create a clone of Super-Soldier with the ability to control gravity is sabotaged, and a young clone of researcher Peter Parker (who was killed during the "accidental" lab explosion) emerges from the wreckage. The young boy immediately runs up a wall in confusion. The head of the project, Thunderbolt Ross, feeling sorry for the clone, and feeling responsible for the boy's welfare, legally adopts him (giving the boy the last name of Ross) and names him Pete (after his genetic father). Pete and his "Uncle Gen" were a happy family until General Ross is killed by a mugger. Pete swears that he will face danger and make himself the center of attention so others wouldn't have to be, feeling he had been dismissed as just a boy during the incident. Inspired by his spider-like ability to walk on walls, he fashions a costume and called himself Spider-Boy. Spider-Boy later returns to Project Cadmus, where he is given a special pistol called a "web-shooter", which fires strands of synthetic webbing. As a Cadmus agent, Spider-Boy is assigned to battle genetic monstrosities, but as Pete Ross, he is a photographer for the sleazy tabloid, the Daily Bugle (to get incriminating photos of himself with attractive super-heroines, having become a major pop cultural phenomenon after his debut). Spider-Boy faces many perils, such as giant reptilian killers and symbiotic clones, but his biggest challenge is getting set up on a blind date with Mary Jane Watson (the Insect Queen). Surprisingly the two hit it off, and are now engaged. Now Spider-Boy faces his biggest adventure: marriage. | Powers = Originally designed to be able to control gravity, Spider-Boy's powers were altered during the sabotage (since the cloning process wasn't complete). He can increase his own personal gravity so that he is pulled towards large objects, and can therefore walk up walls and buildings. He can focus gravity inwards to increase the energy of his muscles, and boost his strength and speed to superhuman levels, or lower gravity around himself to jump much higher than a normal human can | Abilities = | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = Has a special pistol which fires synthetic spider-webs. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character not only combines attributes of Spider-Man and Superboy (Pre and Post-Crisis), but his secret identity of Pete Ross is a reference to Superboy's best friend in Smallville. The name also name reflects Spider-Man clone Ben Reilly's fashion of naming himself, being a composite name inspired by the two most significant influences in his life (Reilly being Aunt May's maiden name). Both clones also alter their hair colour to blond in their secret identities. * Pete has no surname. | Trivia = * Pete has stated that when he grows up, he'll take up the alias: Spider-Man.Spider-Boy Vol 1 1 }} Category:Kryptonians Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Wallcrawling Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Arachnine Form Category:Web-Slinging Category:Ross Family Category:Leaping Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Blond Hair Category:Clones Created by Peter Parker